Geographic data is increasingly used to provide geo-spatial data to a wide variety of business, government, and academic applications. Increasingly, remote Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers are used to collect data which can then be retrieved by a data collection device. For example, the GNSS receivers can be used to monitor ground movement due to plate tectonics. The GNSS receivers are typically in communication, either via a wired or wireless communication network, with a data collection device which may be hundreds of miles away.
In order to access the data collected by the GNSS receiver, the data collection device accesses a command and control interface of the GNSS device. Using this interface, the data collection device can also change configuration parameters of the GNSS receiver. In some instances, the protocol for the command interface for GNSS receivers has essentially become publicly available. As a result, un-authorized users may also access the control interface and re-configure the GNSS receiver, or retrieve data.